


Wind of Change

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre's activities had finally drawn the attention of the Alliance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/). Prompt # 217: See through

He glared at the mirror on the left wall of the room. He knew he was being watched, every move, every expression on his face. His attitude had been that of an annoyed heir since the moment he had been apprehended. Nothing could be more dangerous that let them know that he was more than the son of Master Winner.

The door of the room opened and Quatre turned to it. A man in uniform walked in and sat on the table in front of Quatre. "Good day, Mr. Winner."

"It hasn't been good so far," Quatre answered. "I demand to be released. You have no reason for holding me. My father won't be happy." Quatre hated himself for saying those words. He had never played the father card before, never, but he knew it would be expected of him to do it now, even if it was just an empty threat.

"Mr. Winner you are being held in suspicion of being a member of an illegal group," the man said in a stern voice.

"Unless you are talking about the country club you are gravely mistaken." Quatre let his annoyance slip into his voice.

"A group of rebels," the man said, raising his voice slightly.

"Why would I mix with that sort?" Quatre wrinkled his nose.

"It's not smart to stand against the alliance," the man warned. "You could get in a lot of trouble."

Quatre knew that very well. He had been aware of the risks since he started working with the resistance, first anonymously helping with donatives, information and strategy and later, once he was trusted, getting more intimately involved. He was careful, knowing that he wasn't an anonymous face like the rest of them. "Is that all?"

The man glanced at the mirror. Quatre looked directly at it as well, knowing that while he couldn't seen, the people inside the next room would know he was aware of their presence.

"For now. We will be watching you, Mr. Winner."

Quatre stood up. "I would expect nothing else, Mr…"

"Treize Khushrenada." He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Quatre as if he was trying to look through him and succeeding.

"Until next time then, Mr. Khushrenada," Quatre said, moving for the exit.

Treize nodded his head. "Until then." There was a glint in his eyes and Quatre got the sense that he was looking forward to their next meeting.

Quatre walked out knowing this wouldn't be their last encounter, not by far, and the next one probably wouldn't be as pleasant. For now, however, he was safe and he had work to do.


End file.
